


CPR: Charmingly Perverted Romeo

by LovelyLuna



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Aquariums, Biphobia, Blow Jobs, F/F, Fluff, Gwaine's parents are dicks, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Modern Era, Oblivious Merlin, Sex Toys, Skinny Dipping, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLuna/pseuds/LovelyLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is coerced by his best friend, Gwen, to sneak out and hang with Morgana Pendragon's gang of friends. Gwen has it bad for Morgana but is scared to hang out with her and her friends all alone. Merlin is not sure he is the type to be hanging out with their crowd. Nonetheless, he goes along with them. The fact that the hottest guy he knows, Gwaine, is there may make things a little more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CPR: Charmingly Perverted Romeo

Merlin was out of his depth. Big time. When Gwen suggested sneaking out to hang with some friends, this was not exactly what he had in mind. Doing Gwen a favor he was great with, whatever the hell this was, well, he was not so on board with it. Gwen invited him so she could get closer to Morgana. Damn did that girl have it bad, but not bad enough to go hang out with her and all her friends alone. Merlin was also the only reason Elyan would actually let her do it. 

So he agreed and snuck out at 11 pm on a Friday night. Gaius always went to bed far too early and it made it far too easy to sneak out. Merlin crawled into the beat up car Gwen waved him into. Arthur Pendragon was driving with Morgana in the front seat. Arthur was hot as hell with his blond hair and endless blue eyes and unfairly cut musculature. Morgana was gorgeous; her long black hair was straight and mysterious; her skin pale for a girl who loved the sun; wearing a black tank and jean shorts it was no wonder Gwen was gone on her. He squeezed in next to Gwen and who else happened to be in the car but none other than Gwaine. Damn Gwaine, with his glorious dark hair and far too charming smile that made every girl and guy at school fall for him. Merlin included. To be spending a night in range of Gwaine made this a hell of a lot more exciting.

"Welcome Merliin" slurred Morgana as she then dissolved into giggles. Was she drunk already? Merlin wondered.

It was well known that this crowd got together and got drunk pretty often, or some other stupid stunt. Morgana was always coming up with some wonderful scheme that could get them arrested, that is if they were ever caught. Arthur drove her around, as he was her half brother and didn't want her to get in too much trouble. And there were plenty of others who were well known to be part of their crew more often than not. Gwaine was one such player.

Gwaine could always bring the shit Morgana needed. Whether it be people, alcohol, drugs or a camera. His parents were wealthy as fuck, well known and ashamed of their fucked up rebel of a son. Gwaine lived as he wanted, he loved doing stupid shit, getting straight A's while pissing off every teacher to the point of receiving various detentions and suspensions, as well as charming the knickers off every girl or guy in the school. His sexual acts were a thing of legend.

"I'm glad you're here," whispered Gwen giving him a light squeeze.

He nodded at Gwen.

"So where to?" He asked.

"We're taking it slow tonight, too close to getting caught last week. So I figured we're going to Leon's." Said Arthur

Merlin nodded. Sounded fine to him. Probably meant good old fashioned getting shitfaced and people making out everywhere. I can handle this. He thought. He had never been to anything like this though. His days consisted of school, video games and helping Gaius with his shop.

"LET’S GO!!!" screamed Morgana as they took off.

***

Sure enough they ended up at Leon's and somehow over the course of a few hours managed to get drunk and danced to bad music and now here Merlin was sitting on a couch wondering about his life choices. Morgana and Gwen at some point had ended on top of each other and were lazily making out. Arthur was passed out as was many of the other people there.

"Damn I never knew you were the type to do this, Merlin." Said Gwaine from behind him. Merlin turned his head to see Gwaine leaning over the couch surveying the wreck of a basement they were in.

"I'm not," shrugged Merlin. "I'm just helping Gwen out tonight."

"Such a shame…" Gwaine said as he slid over the couch to sit right next to Merlin. "You really should come more." His mouth was really close to Merlin's ear. Really close.

Shit. Merlin was not prepared for this. But he was definitely not going to let a chance like this pass him up. He kind of fancied Gwaine. Thought he was probably a bit of a prick but absolutely charming and the most gorgeous person he had ever seen period. 

Gwaine breathed hot air onto his neck and Merlin trembled. He turned slightly to him and before he knew it Gwaine's lips were on his and he melted into it instantly. God, he had wanted to kiss Gwaine since the first day of high school.

Merlin kissed Gwaine hungrily as lips slid together mouths opened and tongues joined. Gwaine biting his lip and sucking on it. Gwaine's hands had made their way under Merlin's shirt and were just splayed on his stomach, though they sought no other intent. Merlin on the other hand, made his own dreams come true by threading his fingers through those long infamous locks and gripping tightly when he gasped.

Making out in a basement with the hottest guy in school slightly drunk on his first real night out. Yeah, Merlin was so out of his depth.

\------

A week passed and Merlin was confused. He knew for Gwaine that was probably a one drunk hook up. He had a lot of those. Merlin wouldn't even be talked about since they only made out. But then Morgana invited him to join them again that Friday night. Gwen encouraged him to come even though she didn't need him there. She had her in with Morgana and she was going well.

So why in the world he agreed to sneak out again that Friday night he did not know. He ran out to Arthur's car and shouted with all of them as they raced to their next adventure.

This time Morgana had them going to the quarries nearby. She thought skinny dipping in the quarries, which were filled with water because of the endless rain they had had all of April, was a splendid idea. It sounded like suicide to Merlin. But then again, it was a fantastic story to tell on Monday.

It was just warm enough for them to be able to get away with it. Although the water was going to be fucking freezing. But they had booze to warm them up so what the hell.

Gwaine true to his nature was the first one to jump. Man did seeing his naked form dive into the water do strange things to Merlin. He emerged from the water whipping his hair to the side of his face. Morgana rolled her eyes as she handed him a towel. He smirked.

Leon, then Percival, then Arthur all jumped stark naked. Gwen was nervous, so Morgana jumped with her. Skinny dipping to the hoots and hollers of the boys. They both laughed coming out of the water and wrapping each other in towels. Merlin was last. Why the fuck did he think being last was a good idea?

Merlin was terrified of heights and he had no idea what was in the water or the bottom of the quarry. He wasn't even thinking about the fact he had to strip as well. He bit his lip as he analyzed how far it was down.

"Come on Merlin!" They shouted at him. "Jump! Jump! Jump!"

Merlin was about to run and say he couldn't do it when a figure was behind him.   
"Jump, and I'll give you a reward," said a voice in his ear.

Merlin was so shocked he just did exactly that. He stripped quickly and jumped. The cold water hurt like a bitch when he hit it but all Merlin could think about was what Gwaine said.

He was shivering in his towel, he redressed and gulped down some hard liquor that he was handed. Someone built a fire and they were crowded around it. Morgana and Gwen left at some point, most likely to go make out or something. Arthur and Leon and Percival at some point had gotten stoned. Merlin just stared into the fire.

"You ready?" Fuck this guy and his constant need to whisper in Merlin's ear.

"Yeah," replied Merlin breathlessly.

Gwaine nodded him to the cars and they ended up in the backseat of Arthur's car. Merlin wondered what was going to happen but didn't get a chance to think much more as Gwaine grabbed his face and kissed him. He pushed him down on the seats and shut the door behind them.

"Fuck, Merlin." Muttered Gwaine.

Merlin just gasped as Gwaine started grinding his hips down on him. They were a mess of limbs as Gwaine seemed interested in keeping his mouth sucking hickies into Merlin's skin while grinding into him. Merlin was downright helpless.

"I got an idea for your reward," said Gwaine coming up for air only for a second.

"This isn't it?" Merlin strangled out.

Gwaine laughed into his skin.

"How about a hand job?"

"Fuck yes."

He could practically feel the smirk on Gwaine's face. Then it seemed like everything stopped. Gwaine stopped moving on top of him, and brought himself onto all fours. Merlin whimpered. But Gwaine sat back on his knees surveying the boy beneath him. Merlin was sure he looked completely messed up. From kiss swollen lips to still damp hair to the mess of his clothes, to oh shit his boner. Gwaine cocked an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Was the only thing Merlin could say.

Gwaine unbuckled Merlin's belt and unzipped his pants. Merlin couldn't help but to watch him. Then he just palmed Merlin through his shorts. He was barely even getting friction, making Merlin try to buck up and get some. But Gwaine stopped him by holding him down by his hipbone.

"No, you don't get to do any of that." He said firmly. Merlin pouted. But at the same time he could not be more turned on by Gwaine and his dominance.

Gwaine stroked him unbearably slowly. Trailing his finger down the unzipped zipper but never on the exposed boxers underneath. Tracing the seam down the crouch. He even seemed interested in going up the pant legs rather than the easy route. Merlin was ready to fucking scream to just do it. He did not expect Gwaine to be such a fucking tease.

"Please… Please Gwaine…" Merlin whispered. His breathing was ragged.

Finally Gwaine reached into his boxers to his throbbing cock. Running his fingers delicately over it before teasing the head. He gripped it loosely and started finally jerking him off. With skill far beyond Merlin's normal shower time with himself, Merlin was close to coming embarrassingly quick.

"Fuck Gwaine, you're gonna make me…"

"That's the plan you git."

Then Gwaine twisted his hand just right and Merlin was coming. He came and relaxed in the euphoria of the moment. Gwaine kissed him on the lips and continued to simply kiss all down his neck. Merlin could have fallen asleep like that.

But then after the clouds in his head passed he was incredibly uncomfortable with that he was still damp from gross quarry water and came in his pants. Oh. Yeah. Awkward.

"Shit Gwaine, did you have to make me come IN my pants?" Merlin complained.

Gwaine laughed.

"Figured it'd be more memorable this way."

"What like you wouldn't be memorable enough?"

Gwaine winked at him.

"Maybe next time I get to pay attention to that little asshole of yours…"

Merlin didn't quite know how to respond to that.

\----

Next time?

Merlin was confused. Gwaine had promised a next time? And he hadn't even asked Merlin to make him come…

Now it wasn't uncommon for Gwaine to be hooking up with a lot of people. But he wasn't well known for sticking with them. So had Merlin become Gwaine's new fuck buddy? Well that was a new thing. Considering that he never had had more than one kiss before that first time out.

He of course had to be thinking about this during math class. The teacher was trying to explain some trigonometric function. Gwen was sitting next to him, talking about Morgana.

"I mean like she's just so pretty… Like gorgeous. Like she is a goddess." She chattered on quietly. Being at the back of the classroom was not Merlin’s ideal location for paying attention in class but they rarely got told to shut up as long as they kept the volume down. 

"Yeah" he replied. He wasn’t really listening anymore, he had heard the same thing about ten times. His own thoughts involved some luscious locks in between in his fingers. 

"-And I she invited us to go with her again this Friday. She says she has something cool she wants to show us."

"Mmkay" Also how Gwaine would chew his lip up and have that look of devilish look of his. How Merlin would get to see all of those emotions that Gwaine could show him just through his eyes. 

"-You're not listening are you?"

"Nope" admitted Merlin flatly.

Gwen shoved him and laughed.

"You're so in love!"

Merlin did a double take. 

"What!? What are you even talking about?"

"Gwaine."

Merlin blinked. "Huh?" 

"Come on, you guys snuck away together the other night, there's something going on!" Gwen looked at him so expectantly.

"This is Gwaine we're talking about. It was a little bit of a hook up. Nothing more. I guess we could be like fuck buddies or something..."

Gwen looked skeptically at him.

"Really? You think it's just that?"

"Gwaine doesn't do relationships. Everyone knows that. Have you ever heard of him having a boyfriend or girlfriend? Because I haven't." Merlin said squinting up at the board, wishing he did not completely believe himself. But hope in this situation was more likely to end up in disappointment. He liked daydreaming about Gwaine but it was always in this slightly impersonal fucking for fun way. 

"Okay... sad that it isn't something more though,” Gwen shrugged looking down at her notes. “You’d be cute together.

Merlin rolled his eyes. Sure they would, but it will never happen. Right?

\----

Merlin really was starting to get into a habit of joining the Morgana crew with three weeks in a row. Luckily, Gaius had no clue. Not that Gaius would care much. He was always bothering Merlin to go have a life but the slightly illegal things he was doing with his new 'friends' were probably not what he meant.

In some ways he was more relaxed than before. He figured it wasn't just a hiccup and they actually did want him there. The crew seemed to have accepted him into their ranks. And people were beginning to notice. It's not like all of a sudden Merlin went from nobody to a popular kid but more from just a kid in class to someone who was there when that happened. Also the people in the crew acknowledged him. Morgana sat by him in the library. Arthur said hi in the hallway. Gwaine winked at him across the cafeteria.

He felt like he had friends more than just Gwen for once. And that was good.

However, that night he was more anxious in another way. Before he had no expectations for Gwaine to acknowledge or flirt with him. But they had hooked up twice now. And he was not sure whether to have his hopes up or not. Gwaine had mentioned a next time. But that may not mean that night. There may not be that next time.

Before Merlin had not tried too hard when sneaking out to look good or anything. But this time he made sure to choose his clothes a little more carefully, he may have replenished his deodorant and cologne a few more times than usual as well.

When he got into the car with Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Gwaine and Percival it felt a bit cramped. Arthur was driving. Gwen was sitting on Morgana's lap in the front seat. Percival and Gwaine were both pretty big guys in the back with Merlin. It actually was a pretty good excuse to have half of his body pressed up against Gwaine though so he couldn't exactly complain.

"Will you finally tell us where we are going?" Said Percival. "Now that we're all here."

Morgana laughed.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Arthur d’you know?" Percival asked.

"I'm her half brother and the driver. I know. But I’m under orders, sorry mate."

Percival sighed.

Merlin wasn't really disappointed. He wanted it to be a surprise too. It made him more excited.

"The last time she did this," Gwaine whispered in his ear. It was friendly though, not dark and deep like the other times. "We ended up going sledding on all sorts of things on the golf courses."

Merlin had some vague recollection of someone showing him a picture of Arthur sliding down a snowy hill on a cookie sheet.

Morgana turned up the playlist blasting through the speakers. The music was cheesy and about teens having the time of their lives. And yet it filled him up with warmth. He was doing something. He was having fun. He couldn't help but smile.

They pulled up to a building. Merlin couldn't quite tell where they were but he didn't have to see as he heard Percival say, "The Aquarium!? "

As they climbed out of the car, Morgana nodded.

"Yup, the aquarium."

"Morgana, are you crazy? We'll be arrested!" Apparently Percival wasn't one of the people that typically came on the more illegal excursions of Morgana's.

"Before you have a panic attack, I called the guy who works nights and asked him. He said it isn't allowed but after some charms and a little bribe we can get in. He says as long as we don't break or mess up anything we can do it." She said with a wink.

"Oh my God, you're awesome," squealed Gwen. She loved aquariums. Probably the reason they were visiting one tonight.

They knocked on the door to the aquarium and the night guard let them in. He gave them a quick don't do anything that'll get me fired speech and then they were free to do what they wanted. Gwen grabbed Morgana's hand and dragged her off to her favorite exhibits.

The guys hung out together looking around at the fish and other sea life. The mood was so funny to Merlin. These chill guys were actually really interested in the fish. Arthur seemed fascinated and not just by the sharks either. They were actually pretty cool.

Eventually though Arthur and Percival said they were going to go get the booze from the car. However, Gwaine and Merlin were going to keep looking around.

They got to the shark exhibit. The way it was set up was that you could see down into the water over an open air tank or you could go down through. There was a tunnel down to look at them through that way.

"Hey Merlin, you wanna swim with them?" Said Gwaine. His voice wasn't joking either it was more mesmerized.

"What?"

"I mean it. You want to go swimming with the sharks?"

"Uh no."

"Why not?"

"Dude, I know sharks aren't technically like man eaters or whatever but jumping into a tank with them is a really freaking stupid idea."

"I could do it by myself and then you could see if you want to join…"

"No."

Gwaine laughed.

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to get hurt,” Merlin said it almost as if it was a playful tease. It was odd how right it felt to say it aloud though.

Gwaine smiled and moved closer to Merlin. They were facing each other and Gwaine reached up to lightly brush his thumb across Merlin's cheek. There was a sweetness to the gesture. And a twinkle in Gwaine's eye. It was something. Though Merlin wasn't sure what exactly. It was something that was getting under Merlin’s skin though. He wasn’t sure if he wanted it to consume him or to be rid of it.

"Ok, let's go down into the tunnel then."

"Alright."

Gwaine just lightly joined their fingers together and they walked down into the shark tunnel.

The tunnel was dark since not all the lights were on. It was almost a little scary as the sharks moved around them. But their hands together gave them comfort.

They got to the little bubble that was the end of the tunnel. Watching the sharks and silently growing closer. Then Gwaine broke away and laid down in the center. He was surrounded by the glass and the water on all four sides. Merlin watched that beautiful figure laying there. He decided to join him.

He laid down next to Gwaine. The water above and below him. It was so dark the water barely illuminated. The sharks swimming all around them. Gwaine wrapped his hand around Merlin's.

"It's so different." Said Gwaine. "Laying here. It all looks completely different."

"Yeah, I know what you mean..."

"Such a different perspective than looking down on it."

Merlin knew that Gwaine was trying to be deep but the words just were not coming to him. And it made him smile. It was so cute. Because things were different looking up at the watery abyss not being able to see above all the water and sharks. But it wasn't scary. If anything it felt like a warm darkness leaking all over him.

He could feel Gwaine's heartbeat through his hand and that he was slowly tracing things into his hand. It felt so simple. It felt so natural and right. 

"Can I kiss you again?" Asked Gwaine.

Merlin chuckled. "You need to ask?"

"No, but I like to..." Gwaine murmured as he joined his lips with Merlin's.

\---

Gwaine: What you doing? :P

Merlin: We're in class, idiot.

Why had he given Gwaine his number? It was such a stupid idea. He knew that Gwaine was just going to be a pain in his ass. But he honestly was kind of excited that Gwaine had texted him all Saturday, Sunday and Monday. He kind of hated how the guy was getting under his skin and making him like him so much. Merlin did not need that when he was already crushing on him long before he even really knew him. Getting to know him better did not help that. Like how he knew how his favorite ice cream was mint chocolate chip and that he liked to use too many emojis when he wanted to annoy Merlin. It just endeared him even more. 

The time at the Aquarium felt so nice. It was so just organic. It was sweet. Something like a couple would do. Not what he had at all expected from Gwaine.

Gwaine: So I was wondering something...

Merlin:What is it?

Gwaine:Do you want to be my boyfriend?

Merlin stared at the screen of his phone for a moment. He swallowed slowly. Okay. So that was not what he had expected.

Merlin:Are you serious about it?

Gwaine:Yes

Merlin sucked in a sharp breath. Wow. Yeah, that was a big step. He didn't take Gwaine to be that type. It was kind of hilarious actually.

Merlin:Is this how you're going to ask me out?

Gwaine:I was going to do it after I gave you an orgasm but I figured that might be a bit manipulative. ;)

Merlin:You're such an asshole. But yes. Yes I’ll be your boyfriend.

Gwaine:You make me so happy Merlin. I hope you know that. <3

Gwaine:Meet me in the showers in the boys locker room during your free period. ;)

Well that was definitely an invitation for something promiscuous. Not that Merlin gave a flying fuck, he really was excited for free period for once.

Merlin: I'll be there. 

By the time free period came around Merlin was far too antsy. He couldn't wait to see Gwaine. He hadn't even realized it but he had been guarding himself from getting hurt. Trying so hard not to invest in Gwaine because he figured it wasn't serious. But now that Gwaine had asked him out... Well now half his excuses were gone out the window. He let that prickle under his skin get inflamed. Let him get his hopes up.

He made his way to the boys locker rooms. Keeping his pace brisk and deliberate made him seem like he belonged there. He snuck into the locker room and to the back where the showers were. The showers only had two ways in. One that was by the entrance to the pool and one to the locker rooms.

Merlin entered and was met by an excited but anxious Gwaine.

"Hey," he said shyly. Merlin couldn't help but smile.

"You're such a fucking dork," Merlin said rolling his eyes. "You are willing to jump into quarries or swim with sharks but you have to ask me over text to go out with you?"

"Yeah..."

Merlin just smiled as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his new boyfriend. Gwaine's lips were so soft and warm and it felt so easy for their bodies to sink into each other.

Slowly though Gwaine pulled away. He went to the door looked out it for a second before shutting and locking it.

"Do you just have keys to the whole school?" Asked Merlin.

"Of course, what else do you think Morgana keeps me around for?"

"That you bring booze and blunts. And then use all of them." said Merlin with a light smirk.

"Alright, yes, that too." Smiled Gwaine.

They came back together and kissed sweetly for a little longer. Gwaine moved from Merlin's lips to jaw to neck. Merlin closed his eyes and melted into the kisses and the bit of tongue being applied.

"Merlin..." Gwaine hummed into his skin.

"Yeah?" He breathlessly replied.

"I want to get you off again," he said.

"Fuck," Merlin groaned. Wow, yeah, he really wanted that.

"I want to fulfill that promise," Gwaine whispered darkly. He grabbed the hem of Merlin's shirt and pulled it up over his head. Slowly he kissed his way into Merlin's collarbone and licked circles there to the sound of Merlin's moans. By this point they were pressed up against the wall. Merlin so helpless as Gwaine kept moving downward on his body. 

Two little fingers just brushed under the top of Merlin's jeans. Oh. Shit.

"You're so hard, aren't you?" said Gwaine his voice rough.

Merlin just gasped in response.

Deftly practiced fingers undid his button and zipper quickly his pants dropped to the ground. Gwaine continued his quest farther down. He moved to his knees as he pulled down Merlin's boxers. Merlin's cock came out flush and pink. Before he knew it Gwaine's terribly perfect lips were around him.

At first just a swirl around the tip that sent shivers up each and every bone of his spine. Then just little licks that took the breath out of him. Gwaine was perfect at finding the most sensitive parts of him. After more teasing though Gwaine took all of Merlin in and did his worst. Merlin grabbed hold of Gwaine's hair and held on as he did his work. That work was to get as many gasps, moans, and curses to spill out of Merlin's mouth as possible.

But then the warm heat wasn't around him anymore. He looked down to see Gwaine had left his cock and was rummaging through his own jeans.

"It's not fair." He muttered.

"What?" Asked Gwaine, softly.

"You're still clothed."

That got a nasty smirk.

But quickly Merlin learned what Gwaine was looking for. Lube and a condom. And to his satisfaction Gwaine removed his shirt. Damn, Merlin would never get used to seeing those hard muscles. It was a sight to behold.

But all those thoughts stopped when Gwaine worked a slick with lube finger into him. He gasped in surprise. He had not been even thinking of that. It was a bit rough at first. Merlin didn't do this part to himself very often. But Gwaine turned him around to brace his hands on the wall. The finger having to be taken out for a moment. Then it was filling him back up again.

Working slowly and deliberately in and out of him. Brushing inside him. He moaned lightly to this treatment. Gwaine was surprisingly almost silent as the finger worked in and out. The only sound of their ragged breath and slick finger working.

By the time the second slick finger joined the first Merlin was perfectly ready for it. He took the second finger happily. The stretch a slight burn which became pleasure. Then reaching deeper each time and curling inside him. Merlin keened when Gwaine found just the right spot. It made him breathless and cry out. Gwaine was devilishly smiling.

"Please Gwaine!" Merlin cried out. "Fuck me already!"

"You want me to?" he cocked the question playfully.

"Yes! Please! Please! Gwaine I need you..." A broken moan erupting from his lips as the fingers twisted inside him.

Then the fingers left as Gwaine dropped his boxers and pants to the ground. Pulling on a condom, He lubed up his throbbing erection and then slowly pushed the tip in. Merlin groaned with Gwaine, as slowly he pushed in. The overwhelming heat and the overwhelming feeling of being full both making them utter curses.

They joined fully together for a few moments before Gwaine decided he could move. At a slow rhythmic pace he pulled out and pushed in. Merlin ground his fists into the wall before him. He could hear curses falling from his lips in amongst all of his moans and groans and gasps. But he could not remember saying them. Behind him he heard as Gwaine made noises that made him feel too much all at once. The feeling of their bodies becoming one. Merlin felt too much. He just knew it.

"Gwaine..." He cried out breathlessly, his throat dry and cracked. "I am going to-"

"Then do." Was the raspy reply in his ear.

That was all it took for Merlin to come with Gwaine's name on his lips. Pouring out of him. The bliss of the orgasm coming over him and Gwaine fucked him through it. And then all Merlin had to say was, "you should come too…" And Gwaine was. Filling the condom deep inside Merlin riding out his orgasm.

Merlin helpless braced himself against the wall as he was useless. The feelings clouding his eyes. Gwaine kissed his neck before pulling out and discarding the condom somewhere.

In his haze Merlin let Gwaine take care of him. He cleaned him up and with kisses they redressed each other. Then cleaning up where they were. The afterglow having worn off, they sat together and talked. Merlin was always surprised how Gwaine never made post-sex or post-hook ups awkward. But then they were boyfriends now. It was different.

\---

The relationship with Gwaine was different than the hook ups. Merlin knew it was going to be that way but still. It was something he did not know how to prepare himself for. Yeah he now went on more of the adventures with Morgana and their crew, he was part of the crew. But also the holding hands in the hallway that Gwaine wanted to do. The quick kisses before classes. The sweet parts. He hadn't expected that part. Of course Gwaine still flirted with everyone in the planet but that was who he was.

He promised Merlin over and over that he would be faithful. And he was. He flirted but never went through; he kept Merlin happy. They were together quite a bit and the sex, Merlin had to admit, was always amazing.

Gwen and Morgana gave them no end of trouble though. The teases were relentless but at the same time, that was what made their time together fun. They laughed and had fun. Merlin and Gwaine teased them as well.

Gwen convinced Merlin to introduce Gwaine to Gaius. Which made him super nervous. It was ridiculously uncomfortable with Gaius' stare but then it turned out okay. Gaius approved and Gwaine managed to be more proper that night than Merlin ever imagined.

By the time summer came around Merlin could not believe it. He had become a new person in a small amount of time it felt like. He was happy. Only a couple months and Gwaine had made him the happiest he had been in years. Constantly challenging and forcing him to grow in ways he never expected. 

He was surprised though when Gwaine asked him though.

"Do you want to meet my parents?" He asked sheepishly.

"Do you want me to?" Merlin asked, simply.

"Yes and no. I mean you know me but my family is so different. And I know you won't change because of that. But my parents want to meet you…and-"

"You told your parents?" Merlin mused with smile.

"Yeah I know, you're making me too much of a good boy, Merlin. I'm going to have to turn you into more of a bad one." He quipped back. "But I have something to make it worthwhile..."

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"It's a surprise." Said Gwaine.

"Okay." Merlin agreed. "I want to meet your parents anyway, even if they're horrid, which I'm sure they're not."

"Yeah, just wait." Gwaine bit out.

Merlin knew that Gwaine fought a lot with his parents. They were a big reason he did so much crazy shit. He wanted to pay them back.

So Merlin showed up in his nice clothes, khaki's and a nicer shirt. It was not dressy since he did not think that at dinner he would need to be in super dressy clothes. Although he was not sure when he arrived.

He knew that Gwaine was rich. Like he knew that logically but like it never really had registered to Merlin before. Gwaine was fucking,stinking, filthy rich. He had more money that Merlin could dream of. That was pretty evident when he drove up. There was a gate that he had to get buzzed through. Big black and beautiful gate. He drove a good 5 min across the grounds before he parked and made his way to the mansion. He was escorted into the parlor through huge gorgeous halls. Everything was exquisite and expensive.

He met Mr. Nigel and Mrs. Cecilia Covington in their parlor. They were sitting properly doing exactly what you would expect of someone with their wealth. They didn't even just have a mansion, they had a fucking estate. Mrs. Covington had platinum blonde hair, her figure was thin and willowy. She was the kind of rich housewife that wore pearls casually. Mr. Covingtin was broad shouldered and charming but almost brutish in his demeanor. Gwaine was in the room brooding until Merlin showed up. His face lit up and he stood up to stand next to him.

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Merlin," he said. His arm was around Merlin as he said this and at that moment he wasn't sure if he was grateful for the contact or scared it would be his downfall.

"A pleasure to meet you," said Mrs. Covington with a tight lipped smile. Merlin shook her hand tentatively.

The dinner went by in a strange manner. Conversation was forced and awkward. The tension thick in the air. Merlin could see that Gwaine was just waiting for it to break. The food was amazing, better than anything Merlin ever had. He felt a bit clumsy and ignorant on table manners now. Gwaine whispered in his ear every once in awhile when he was hesitant. It helped him survive.

While Gwaine's parents discussed some business or social matter that Merlin had no idea about Gwaine placed his hand on his knee. Rubbing little circles on the inside of his knee keeping him more relaxed. Merlin was pretty sure if they had been across the table instead of next to each other Gwaine would have played footsy with him instead. The touch however, kept him grounded.

But nothing could stop the explosion bound to happen some time.

"So where are you looking at for school Merlin?" asked Mr. Covington.

"I'm not totally sure, I'd love to go to NYU or something but University of Denver or somewhere would be good too. It really depends on my scholarships…" He felt a bit awkward mentioning how he needed scholarships but of course he did, they could tell just by looking at him that he didn't have money or breeding.

"Those are good schools. I'm a Princeton man myself. And maybe you can convince my son to go to NYU or Princeton," he said with a wink. It was a backhanded move.

"Yeah, except maybe I don't want to go to a school where a bunch of pricks have sticks up their asses." Was Gwaine's vehement reply.

"They're not all like that!" Chided his mother.

"Really? Because we've had plenty of Princeton men come through this house and that's the only impression I've ever gotten of them!" he shot back.

"Maybe if you didn't go off with every young girl you see and actually listened to them then you would have a better perspective!" His father gritted through his teeth.

Gwaine just rolled his eyes.

The meal was finished quickly and Mrs. Covington asked Merlin to come help her fix some drinks. He knew instantly that it was just an excuse to talk to him. And Gwaine was about to object when his father pulled him into another room to have a talk with him.

Merlin tried his best to help “fix drinks” though he wasn’t exactly sure how that worked. The silence as they worked was a bit strange. He was also confused as why they were doing this themselves since they had to have maids and cooks in an estate like this. 

"So..." The silence was broken. "Are you two using protection?"

Merlin sputtered and nearly broke the dish he was holding.

"Uh…."

"Please! I know how promiscuous my son is."

"Yeah... But really?" Merlin gaped.

"Well?"

"Of course, Mrs. Covington."

"Please, call me Cecilia!"

Merlin was so not comfortable with that.

"I'm worried about him is all," she continued. "I don't know what he gets up to and I don't want him to get into trouble is all."

"Don't worry, he takes care of himself." Merlin said quietly. He was beginning to realize why Gwaine was always at odds with them.

"Well at least he's got a proper boyfriend now. Not just going around like a slut anymore. I always hoped he would settle a little with a girl though. The whole both girls and guys thing really is a nuisance. He should just pick!"

Merlin really could not take that. That was just cruel. He could not just stand there and let his boyfriend be torn apart by someone like her. Fuck even if it was his own mother, maybe because it was his mother. 

"But that wouldn't be Gwaine…" He said softly. "He would be denying part of who he is."

"Are you gay?"

"Yes," shrugged Merlin as if that was obvious. 

"And you're not bothered by him sleeping with girls as well?"

"Why would I?” asked Merlin sharply. “He isn't while we're in a relationship. He's not sleeping with any other guys. I knew that he was bi coming in. But he promised me when he asked me to be his boyfriend. He asked me. That's reason enough for me to trust him."

His annoyance and anger rose to the surface. 

"Really?"

"Yes," Merlin was seething with anger by this point.

"Well at least I know someone is going to look after him for me." She said quietly. "I don't agree with him and he is always causing trouble. But… If you're gonna protect him. Then I'll feel better."

It was an odd statement. A bit jarring compared to the way she was attacking Gwaine not but a few sentences before. But it made Merlin feel a little better about Gwaine's mom. She may be totally not understanding but at least she was trying to make some sort of effort.

Luckily Gwaine stormed in, enraged by his father clearly, and said, "Alright, that's enough." Grabbing Merlin's arm, he tore him out of the room.

Merlin was thankful for the saving and followed as Gwaine lead him through the mansion. Through halls and rooms and up staircases.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin," Gwaine said. "You shouldn't have had to deal with them." 

He leaned his head into Merlin’s chest, hands curling around his back.

"It's okay, they're part of where you come from. It helps me get you more,” soothed Merlin, slowly running his fingers through Gwaine’s hair. 

"I don't want to be anything like them…"

Merlin smiled. "You're not. And you won't be." He pressed a kiss into his hair. 

Gwaine looked at him and blinked grateful to him. He lead Merlin to a room. The entire house had been white and too clean but when he entered Gwaine's room it felt much more comfortable. Well except how fucking huge it was. There was a family sized room where Gwaine had a separate video game, computer and music set up. A huge desk with his homework on it. A couch, two big comfy chairs and a bean bag. And that was just the "lounge" he had. The closet, full bathroom, and bedroom were connected to it.

"Well shit…" Was Merlin's reply as he stood there in the middle. Gwaine laughed lightly.

"Yeah… Uh… It's a bit much," he said awkwardly running a hand through his hair.

"I mean yeah it but it's also like really awesome!"

"You know I don't need this shit though…" Said Gwaine quietly leaning up against the sofa.

"Yeah, no one needs this much stuff, but Gwaine, it's not like this is evil. It's just stuff." Merlin leaned on the couch next to him.

Gwaine sighed and leaned against him. Then smiled as he remembered something.

"Okay, enough of this shit," he said. He stood up straight and walked over to the door at one side of the room. He opened it and with a crooked finger stepped in.

It was Gwaine's bedroom. Merlin followed eagerly. It was not nearly as big as the lounge which Merlin thought a good thing. It was just a bedside table and a bed. A king sized bed. The expanse of a bed was covered in lots of white sheets and had four posters and a backboard.

Gwaine had a huge smirk on his face as he sat on the edge of the bed. Their was a glint in his eye that Merlin knew well. It was intent. Not lust necessarily, it was the look when Gwaine had plans. It was almost a bit like Morgana's.

"This my surprise?" asked Merlin.

"A part I suppose."

Merlin cocked an eyebrow. Merlin would be totally happy if just getting fucked in Gwaine's bed was the surprise. They had fucked many a time in Merlin's bed or various other places. But the first time in Gwaine's home. The first time in Gwaine's bed.

Gwaine had snuck into Merlin's house sometimes when Gaius was away or even just sleeping. Merlin would protest but always give in in the end. Even in his small bed it was always good with Gwaine.

But fuck. In Gwaine's domain. In the place Gwaine knew well. Where he could be spread out. That was a gift all it's own.

Gwaine took Merlin by the hand into his room. He kissed him gingerly. Just a hint of tongue before pulling away. He closed the door behind them and with a click locked it.

"I hope you told Gaius you would be home late if home at all." Said Gwaine.

"Yeah."

"Good."

Merlin was always in too deep with Gwaine. But it was so good to be in over his head.

Gwaine told Merlin to wait on the bed as he got some things. He went into his closet. Merlin waited patiently. Anticipation low in his stomach.

Merlin came back with a bag. He set it down and he sat cross legged in front of Merlin. Merlin was not sure whether to stay where he was up on the bed or move down to Gwaine's level.

"Merlin."

"Yeah?"

"I want tonight to be very special. And there are some things I'd, well, like to do. But I want you to be sure you want it... They're a bit well more than usual." Gwaine said in a more formal voice, it was the voice he used when he was talking about something important. Merlin knew Gwaine tried to take consent seriously and especially with him and new things.   
"Do you want to see?"

"Yes," said Merlin rather breathless.

Gwaine opened his bag and took out several items and placed them in front of him. A pair of nice fleece lined handcuffs, a blindfold, a vibrator, a dildo, and a cock ring. Merlin took a moment and breathed in what was before him. Gwaine knew him so well. These were all things that he had mentioned in passing or had never even mentioned but desired.

"We don't have to use them all tonight. But if you want to try one…"

"Yes."

Gwaine looked up and smiled. He knew that Merlin would love it.

"Which ones?"

Merlin thought for a second. He wanted them all. He wanted them so much.

"Now that I've been in your house… Will you let me come over again?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah," Gwaine replied. "I will."

Merlin nodded.

"Then for tonight the handcuffs for sure. If you want to use the vibrator, go for it. But you can also not. surprise me." Merlin said with a wink.

Gwaine smirked.

"Of course."

He out the other toys back in the bag and set them to the side and took the items he would be using and put them on the bedside table.

"Alright, we'll get to that in a second. But first…"

Gwaine lunged onto Merlin capturing him in a kiss. Clinging to each other they kissed contentedly. They let their tongues tangle lazily. Just holding each other for a few moments, letting the world around them disappear. 

"You ready?” Gwaine mumbled against his lips. 

"Yes."

Gwaine moved off of Merlin. He took his hand, lead him to standing. Carefully and slowly Gwaine took off Merlin's clothes. Socks and shoes. Pulled his shirt up and off him. Took his belt off him. Unzipped and slipped off his khaki's. All discarding them in a pile behind him. Merlin stood bare but still in his boxers.

"You're so beautiful," whispered Gwaine hushed voice bouncing around the room.

Merlin could not help but blush with the delightful embarrassment that washed over him. The praise seeping into his skin.

Gwaine stripped off his socks and shoes. Merlin watched as Gwaine took his shirt off. Those hard muscles being revealed. Merlin was lean, thin and tall. Unlike his boyfriend who was muscled and could wrap his entirety around him.

Gwaine pushed him gently to sit on the bed. Grabbing the handcuffs, he took them and tightly but comfortably secured them around Merlin's wrists. Merlin had been tied up before but those were cords and they had hurt. These were soft and comfortable yet completely secure. They're only purpose was to hold him.

Merlin studied the cuffs. They were extremely well made. He smiled inwardly at Gwaine using his parents money to buy expensive sex toys. There was a loop in the center so he could be held somewhere.

"Hold up your arms." Said Gwaine. Merlin did so.

Gwaine hooked his fingers into the front of Merlin's boxers. Slowly Merlin lifted up his hips and Gwaine slipped them off of him. Merlin always felt so exposed but he was almost shameless in front of Gwaine. Gwaine directed him to lay on the bed his arms above him.

Gwaine crawled on the bed on top of him. He smiled and kissed Merlin passionately. His warm lips meeting Merlin's. Then moving from his lips he kissed his way across his face. Kisses on cheekbones, kisses along his jaw. Sucking on his earlobe. Tongue caressing the shell of his ear making him moan. Gwaine caught on to that and blew cool air onto his ear making him shiver. He licked down his neck and sucked a hickey into his collarbone. 

Merlin’s hands sought out all of Gwaine’s skin, wanting to feel and touch him as long as he could. He knew that this would be his last chance for a little while. Gwaine’s own hands were finding their ways through to find his crevices and curves and cracks. Pressing love and tender care out of his fingertips to make Merlin gasp and plea. 

Gwaine pushed Merlin onto his stomach and gave him a pillow to lay on. He grabbed the chain of the handcuffs and pulled him closer to the head board. He attached it to the wooden pegs that were there. Merlin tugged lightly and knew there was no way he could get out of it. Gwaine double checked it.

The rush of being like this for Gwaine filled Merlin. He felt so content, so good to be able to do this, to want to do this for him.

"Wait a moment for me."

Gwaine moved off of the bed. Merlin whined softly losing all of his warmth. Gwaine grabbed what he wanted to use and dropped it on the bed. Crawling up on the bed again he reached around Merlin and had him sit so that he was on his knees his arms stretched due to his hands being bound. His cock laid on his thighs half hard. Gwaine reached around him and with a kiss to his neck grabbed onto his cock. Slowly he just wrapped a hand around and ran his hand lightly around it the sensation making Merlin shiver.

Gwaine left him quickly though and moved his hips back so his arms had to be completely straight. Gwaine stroked a hand over his backside. His finger dragged down the cleft of his ass. Finding the nice little ring of muscles. He ran his fingernail around the rim of his hole. Merlin could not help the gasp that escaped him.

A tongue licked up his butt cheek surprising him. A trail down the his cleft and then Gwaine's tongue was so close to him. It circled around the hole only carefully brushing it. Skillfully only teasing him. Merlin tried his best to push back on that pink tongue but his restricted movement made it so he couldn't get there. Gwaine stopped his movement.

"No, Merlin. Be good." He said. Merlin could only whine.

Gwaine's tongue lapped at his cheek. His large warm hands spread him so his hole was exposed. Merlin felt his hot breath so close to him. He wanted so badly for him just to be on him. But he waited.. and waited.

"God, Merlin you want me so bad. Your ass is so beautiful."

With that Gwaine licked a stripe across his hole. And then blew a long cold breath right there. Merlin cried out and could not help the shiver that overtook him. The feeling was so sharp.

Gwaine's mouth covered him and licked over him. Dipping it just barely. Still trying to tease him.

"Please! Gwaine…" Merlin cried out.

Gwaine heard that and went for it. His tongue forced it's way into Merlin. Merlin gasped and moaned. Gwaine went at him so fiercely and so well. The burn and slick and pleasure coursed through him. It felt like too much and not enough. Gwaine made sure he felt it all before he took his mouth off.

"No," spoke Merlin. He wanted more. The emptiness too much.

"Shh…" Cooed Gwaine. "It'll be okay. It'll be okay…"

Gwaine stroked his back slowly his hot hand brushing Merlin's skin to calm him. Gwaine moved away for a moment. Merlin heard Gwaine opening a jar of lube.

A slick finger pressed gently on the outer ring of Merlin muscles. Tracing it achingly slow before pressing into him. There was barely any stretch. Gwaine's tongue already having opened him up. Soon a second finger joined in and worked him slowly and surely open. Merlin let himself go limp wanting more but not being able to get there. Merlin expected another finger but it never came.

Instead, Gwaine asked if he was ready.

"Yes," choked out Merlin.

Gwaine removed his fingers and slicked up the vibrator. Cold and wet, Gwaine slowly pushed it in without turning it on. Merlin was shivering. It was not very large, similar to what three of Gwaine's fingers would compare to. It was shocking because of the cold. When Gwaine's hand was up against Merlin's ass there was a flip of a button. The sudden vibrations jolted through Merlin's body. He gripped the sheets and pillows he could. His voice was making sounds but he couldn't even tell what it was trying to be.

The vibrations went through his body. Pulsing at a low hum. Then they stopped. Gwaine had stopped the vibe. He pulled it out and thrust it back in again before testing another few moments of the low setting. He did this a few times, the shocks making Merlin cry out.

"More," grunted out Merlin.

Gwaine though, was taking his time. Running the head of the vibe around his hole stretching and turning it on and off. The teasing Gwaine could do with that vibe. Merlin wanted him to just fuck him already. His aching cock was so ready to come but he knew he could not quite yet.

"You love this so much," said Gwaine. His voice wasn’t deep and dark like it usually was when he said things like that. It was breathy and light like Merlin was so precious and perfect. "You love being mine."

"Yes!" Gasped out Merlin.

"You want me to fuck you with this?" He asked.

"Yes, god yes, Gwaine…"

Then Gwaine started the right rhythm it was swift and deep the vibe being turned on and off at will. It made Merlin jump and cry out. But then Gwaine turned it to a higher setting and fucked him with it on the whole time. He easily found his prostate and hit it mercilessly with the vibe. Before Merlin knew it he was coming. He body clamping down on the vibe. It was too much. The orgasm passed and he felt too sensitive as Gwaine pulled the vibrator out.

"Shh…" Said Gwaine, as Merlin just whimpered. He unlocked his handcuffs letting Merlin freely move away from the wet part of the sheets. He pulled him close to him and kissed his forehead, which was damp with sweat.

"It's okay, I got you… I got you," whispered Gwaine over and over again as he kissed him. Merlin let himself be perfectly smothered with the love and affection being poured out onto him.

"You're amazing, you know that right Merlin?" Said Gwaine. "I think you're amazing."

Merlin opened his eyes and smiled. He studied Gwaine's face as it looked down at him. It was so perfect. He nodded.

"I love you," said Merlin. Gwaine's mouth fell open in awe. He pressed forward and kissed him sloppy and open and wonderful.

"I love you too," he replied as he pulled away.

Merlin smiled and hugged Gwaine closer. Gwaine stroked his back and hummed softly. Merlin let himself sink into Gwaine, feeling the hard and soft and warm body surrounding him. This relationship was crazy and hectic and wonderful. Merlin wasn’t sure he was ever going to find anyone like Gwaine ever again. But that was okay. Because for now he had him and he was right there.


End file.
